


Baby and Monty OneShots

by InterGalacticKnight



Category: City AU - Fandom
Genre: Drugs, Occasionally violent, Stealing, baby’s doing his best, hood rat shit with monty, monty and baby being a general nuisance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterGalacticKnight/pseuds/InterGalacticKnight
Summary: Just oneshots between Baby and Monty
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t instant, but he could tell the second whatever substance had been put into the coffee hit his system. It started with the unmistakable feeling of vertigo, the room tilting and swaying as everything fuzzed and swarmed in and out of his vision. Quick to set the cup down before it went flying out of his hand- he braced himself on the wall and took a deep breath that towards the end was more akin to a gasp. 

He looked up, squinting hard to try to make sense of the silhouette of her still standing in front of him. Her eye were low, grasp on the strap of her bag clearly strong as she shifted her weight to her other leg, watching him intently as he slid down the wall- no longer able to keep himself upright. 

“Mmmon- Monty- what the f-fuck?”

His voice didn’t even sound like his own anymore, deeper, lethargic and clearly losing its strength. He took another breath, feeling the numbness creeping from his toes and tips of fingers up all his limbs till he was on the brink of even keeping his eyes open. 

“Just sleep, Sargent.”

In that moment, he had about ten seconds of consciousness left to try to mumbled out a weak plea to stop but it was lost as his eyes fell shut and unconsciousness consumed him. 

*  
*  
*

She pulled her fingers back from his neck, he wasn’t dead, she smirked to herself and started her warpath on the overly decorated apartment. Bedroom first was what she planned on, typical for most people to keep valuables and such. Stepping down the hallway she peaked in every room till she found it, it was dark, lights from the city bleeding in the window and giving minimal illumination. 

Moving over to the beside table she yanked each drawer out in a haste- grabbing everything from his wallet, service weapon, loose wads of cash, keys, a bottle of Xanax, and one of anti-depressants. She hastily shoved them in her bag, pushing the drawers shut and standing to move over to the dresser, yanking each drawer open and rummaging through them all till she found a stack of cash and a bag of weed hidden under a pile of pants. 

“Well well, Officer. Got a stash, eh?”

She smirked, picking up the bag and admiring the amount packed inside of it, and the sizable amount of cash next to it. Seemed that he has unconventional methods of coping with his issues, fair enough, but better for her wallet and- personal needs. 

Moving over and opening her bag she was seconds away from shoving the weed inside before she heard a thud from the living room. She cursed under her breath, dropping the baggie and slipping her hand behind her, fingers gripping the handle of the Glock, claws digging into the plastic. 

She calculated each footstep, peaking out into the hallway and seeing nothing, slowly moving into its confines she began to move down toward the origin of the noise. Stopping just before the entrance, she peaked her head around the wall for a glimpse. 

He was hardly holding himself up on the back of a chair, hands shaking and knuckles white. His hair was a mess, face flushed and his breathing the definition of labored. Swallowing hard, she kept her place where she stood, she was here for one thing and one thing only and that was to get what she needed. As long as he was like this he wasn’t an obstacle. 

Deciding back on the task at had, she left her spot and speed walked back to the room, stuffing the final things into the bag and shutting it, slinging it over her shoulder and leaving the room. Figuring it was worth a shot to hit the office as well she stepped over to the door, hand hovering over the knob before the noise of him coughing loudly caught her attention again. 

“Oh good fucking lord.” 

Looking over she could see him hunched over the kitchen sink, shaking as he vomited into it. Suddenly a new emotion struck her, a mild pang of...fear...guilt? Either or, she didn’t give a fuck, she felt it. Grimacing to herself, she pulled her hand back and clenched it at her side. She didn’t give him THAT much did she? After all he was tall enough, decent build, surely that dosage was what was safe enough to just knock him out and nothing more, right?

A growl left her, low and irritated in nature. 

Shucking the bag off her shoulder, she dropped it outside the bedroom door and made her way over to him. He had his head in his hands, fingers gripping his hair tightly as he shook visibly. She reached a hand out, grabbing his arm and yanking him to stand upright, he let out a whimper and raised his arms in front of himself defensively. 

“Hey- Sarge, get a fucking grip.” 

She said the words harshly, tightening her hold on him and scanning his face. He truly looked out of it, eyes watery and dripping tears down his cheeks that were redder then normal. He was unfocused, hardly able to look at her as he stumbled back again and slammed into the counters with a thud. Her eyes opened wide and she aggressively rose a finger to her lips to shush him with vigor. 

“You need to stop! Someone could fucking come knocking Disney on ice!”

His arms moved to hold himself up and he looked around anxiously. Fuck, she didn’t even think if the poison would make his other issues worse. It was too late to have that pity party now though. Raising a hand, she took a sharp breath and swung it, smacking him hard across the face and grimacing again as he let out another whimper and shot his hands to his face to hold the now even more red cheek. 

“Monty- wha- what the hell?!”

His voice was cracking, darting between highs and lows as he took in a shaking breath, more tears dripping from his eyes onto his arm and down to the floor. Shit, she felt so much worse now, he was a fucking mess and she just slapped the hell out of him. 

His breathing was picking up speed and she could feel the panic rising in her, he was on the verge of fuck knows what- panic attack? Mental breakdown? Two things she was not qualified to handle in literally any sense, and what the fuck was he to do. She was literally stealing his prescription meds- which were probably not wise to take while the poison was still in his system, but more then likely needed nonetheless. 

She chewed on her lower lip, tips of her fangs digging into the flesh to keep herself from thinking on it too hard. She had to go, he was too bad and needed help, and maybe if she left all his shit he wouldn’t do anything to her. Yeah. Solid plan. Time for motion. 

Giving him one final once over she turned on her heel and jogged back to the bedroom, snatching her bag off the floor and shuffling over to the bed. Unzipping the bag she grabbed it by its edges and shook its contents out into the bedsheets. Grabbing the baggie of weed and moving to shove it back into the dresser and putting the service weapon back into the nightstand. She would at least spare him that dignity. 

Snatching her now pitifully empty bag and slinging it over her shoulder she moved out and back into the living room, grabbing his phone off the table by the couch and swiping over to emergency contacts. Finding the top one to be someone named ‘Max’ she gave him one final look and hit the call button. She slid the phone across the floor toward him, watching as he hardly registered it before he glanced up at her. 

Hand gripping his chest through his shirt as he gave her a look of pure worry and maybe slight hurt. She fucking despised how it made her stomach churn with guilt. When she heard the sound of someone answering she took her leave, slamming the door to the apartment shut behind her as she made quick to get out as fast as possible. 

This was a massive fucking mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

He stared at her with disbelief before he hummed and made move to pick out every possible direction she could run in this moment. Moving to slip his hand around her upper arm, he tightened his grasp just enough to show he wasn’t fucking around and led her over to a booth in the corner. 

“Sit. Now.” 

His voice was assertive, eyes low as he watched her slide into the seat, then sat himself down in the one across from her. He leaned back, stretching his arms across the expanse of the booth seat- scanning her intently from the way her breathing was speeding up, eyes flicking around nervously, hands folded tightly on top of the table. 

She was freaking out, and it didn’t take him years of training to know that. 

“So do you want me to just get to the point or will you let me place my order first?”

He cocked his head to the side, mocking a face of questioning as he tapped the beat of the song softly playing from the diners sound system. She swallowed, gaze still averted, her grip on her own hand getting noticeably tighter. 

“What the fuck do you want? Really going to make me ask again?”

She growled the words lowly. He smirked, a laugh pulling from him as he leaned back and stretched in the seat before moving to sit so he was face to face with her. 

“What the fuck do I want? Well, let’s add ‘not getting fucking poisoned’ to the top of that goddamn list yeah?” 

He watched her flinch at his tone and it made him feel bad, but he knew she wasn’t going to crack that easy, at least not yet. He did what research he could on her, she had a record and resolve nearly has hard as his own. He would credit her for the fact she’s gotten this far at her age without getting caught any sooner. 

Her best bet was that he was the one now with full charge of her case, because he didn’t want to lock her up in a shifty jail cell, fuck no. He saw potential in her, and he wanted to show her she very much could find other ways to get what she wanted and that involved a very shitty beginning shift at the PD. And of course among other things, he would just feel better knowing she had a stable place to stay rather motel hopping. 

Waiting for her to respond, and then determining he wasn’t going to get one, he pulled his ticket pad from his vest along with a pen. 

“I’m giving you my phone number, and I know damn well you know where I live so you don’t need that again.” 

She scoffed and shook her head as she moved to run her hands down her face. Seeming to finally exhale the breath she was holding since she sat down in the seat. 

“You know my offer, Monty. But I’m not going to play games. I’m serious about this and if you want a better chance I can tell you right now this is the best your gonna fucking get.” 

He ripped the ticket free from the pad and smacked it on the table in front of her. Shoving the items back in his vest he leaned back in the seat, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Look at me.” 

She cursed under her breath, and turned her head to lock their gazes. 

“What.” 

So much anger in one word, it was crazy how some people had the almost natural ability to do so. 

“You come to the apartment tonight, no fuck shit, I’ll make dinner and you can sleep on the couch. Tomorrow morning we go to the PD and get your paperwork started and fit you for a uniform. Don’t fuck this up, Monty Salgado.”

Dropping $20 on the table, he slid out of the booth and waved to the woman at the counter. 

“You have a good day, darlin’!” 

And with that he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

His eyes were trained on the target as a glimpse of the man slipped into his line of sight. It has been hours of this, bouncing around back and forth through the bar in search. Countless cups of water on his end and Monty on her second (and last if he had something to say about it) martini. 

She was close to him, one of his arms lazily laid on the bars edge, around her and keeping the proximity for the two of them close. She moved her hand, swirling the near neon green liquid around in the glass, absentmindedly lifting it to her mouth and taking a long sip. It left behind a stain of the dark black lipstick on her lips.

He grimaced to himself and then grabbed the glass from her, setting it on the wooden bar top with a clink hardly heard over the song thudding through the building. She protested but after seeing the serious expression taking  
place on his features she caught on fast. He was pulling her close, his hands on her hips as he maneuvered them through the crowd. 

Reaching a good distance for observation, he tightened his grip on her, leaning down so his lips ghosted her ear. He kept his gaze hard, slowly swaying the two of them to blend in. 

“This is a good spot for now, just go along with it, I’ll buy you a new drink.” 

She scoffed but decided to play along, moving to place her hands on his as she danced back against him. This felt- odd. She didn’t hate it but Baby wasn’t exactly the first person she placed herself to be dancing against tonight. Though admittedly, it wasn’t horrible, his hands were bigger than hers, his grasp tight but not painful. 

The smell of his cologne surprisingly strong against the many other smells of the club, his chin on her shoulder before he was turning his head back to feather his lips on her neck. 

“Get your phone out, act like you are texting, send everything I tell you to Max.” 

She nodded, slipping her phone out from its secured place of her bra. It was warm from the heat radiating off her skin, which had only worsened with the closeness of the overly determined sergeant behind her. 

“Tall, somewhere around 6’0 and up. Looks to be in his mid to late 40’s, black hair, dark eyes, looks of Italian descent. Dressed in a white suit hard to miss, red shoes, clearly armed, intoxicated.” 

They were shuffling forward through the crowd, Monty tapping quickly on her phone and hitting send, Max confirming everything and repeating that they had the club surrounded. She locked her phone, and tucked it back against her chest, doing her best to maintain her uninterested look. 

“Shit. Locked eye contact.” 

Baby cursed and turned his gaze down, they couldn’t fuck this up. In a spur, she spun in his grasp and slid her arms around his neck, trailing one hand to his cheek and pulling his face close to hers. 

“Just act like you’re too focused on me.”

She hated the way her voice shook slightly, it wasn’t uncommon for them to be in this near of a proximity of one another. Fuck sake they slept together most nights when his paranoia was too bad for him to be alone. 

Yet here he was, eyes blown wide and cheeks getting a deeper hue the multicolored lights couldn’t hide. She felt a bit of adrenaline at it, some from the situation they were in and slight curiosity at what anyone they knew would think seeing them like this.

She dismissed it as his hands found their way back on his waist and he nodded, moving down so he was nudging her cheek with his nose. Mocking the appearance of a couple clearly way too overly infatuated with one another to maintain the mask of not being two cops in a clearly over the top bar filled with all kinds of possible threats. 

Simple enough. 

It could have been a few minuets, maybe an hour, they had lost track of time as they did their best to keep blended with the bodies around them. It seemed to get hotter in the bar, another song starting as the last one careened out in a symphony of bass beats. 

The “peace” however got cut short as the shouting of people began overwhelming the words echoing from speakers. Baby snapped his head up and watched as Max and some other rookies deadlined for the suspect. The man made a weak attempt to run, his own blatant intoxication betraying him as he couldn’t move fast enough to avoid Max tackling him to the ground and pinning his arms behind his back. 

The crowed moved to clear out in a flurry of frustrated curses and shouts, some rookies that were under Max’s command ushering the people out of the building and into the sidewalk and street that had already been blocked off. 

In a moment of realization, Monty pulled back from Baby, feeling her face heat up as she got a final glimpse of him. His shirt slightly unbuttoned, hair disheveled, face flushed, and gaze averted as he moved to grab his phone from his pocket and began tapping on it quickly. 

It felt oddly awkward- it was possible she had let herself savor the moment too much. But it was also possible she was buzzed and tired and Baby was just burning up cause this club was the farthest thing from anything under 80 degrees. 

Smoothing her dress out she let out a breath and crossed her arms. 

“Well. I’ll let you boys handle this, I’m gonna head home and get a shower.” 

Baby looked like he hardly registered it before his head whipped up and he gave a startled look. 

“Oh- Oh! Yeah! T-That’s uh fine, I have to hang back a bit to help but uh I shouldn’t be long. Just uh- get home safe, I won’t be back too late.” 

She nodded and turned toward the exit, stepping to the door she stopped and gave a final look back at him before groaning to herself and stepping out.


End file.
